A touch display device generally includes a touch area and a border area surrounding the touch area. A plurality of conductive lines is provided in the border area, and an ink layer is provided in the border area to shield the conductive lines. However, the ink layer is usually made of organic materials that have poor antistatic properties. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.